


Finders Keepers

by WTF Dragon Age 2021 (Dragon_Age_World)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Eluvians, F/F, Spoilers, Spoilers for Masked Empire, Trespasser Spoilers, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/WTF%20Dragon%20Age%202021
Summary: Элювианы зовут Бриалу даже во сне. Но в Тени бродят не только демоны и духи — стоит следить за своими вещами, если не хочешь, чтобы их забрал кто-то еще.Происходит после Империи масок, но до Инквизиции; основано на объяснении Соласа в Чужаке, возможны спойлеры.
Relationships: Briala/Celene Valmont
Kudos: 1
Collections: Dragon Age WTF 2021, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Finders Keepers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Finders Keepers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312370) by [SirLadySketch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirLadySketch/pseuds/SirLadySketch). 



Быть может, потому, что они были как-то связаны с Тенью, или потому, что она провела так много времени, вписывая их тропы в свои планы. А может, просто потому, что они ей так сильно нравились, и мысли её то и дело возвращались к возможностям, что они предлагали. Какова бы ни была причина, элювианы, видимо, звали её даже во снах, так что когда Бриала закрывала глаза, она порой оказывалась среди странных коридоров древнего эльфийского народа. 

Когда это случилось в первый раз, охвативший её страх — потерять себя или встретить в руинах демонов — тут же заставил проснуться, и следующие несколько ночей она не могла отделаться от чувства, что остатки умерших душ пытаются дотянуться до неё сквозь Завесу. Во второй раз, не заметив ни признаков жизни, ни духов, она с осторожным любопытством попыталась понять, знает ли она место, в котором оказалась в этом переплетении тоннелей, и даже решилась их немного исследовать, когда никаких монстров и призраков не появилось. Теперь же, спустя недели, что она проводила, бродя по лабиринту зеркал наяву и во сне, Бриала легко ступала по этим коридорам готовая ко всему, что они ей откроют. Что её удивляло — так странно было осознавать, что ты спишь, но всё ещё полностью контролируешь каждый свой шаг, — но это была Тень, а элювианы были частью древней эльфийской магии, так что она решила, что это было просто полезным дополнением к артефактам.

За то короткое время, что у неё был контроль над этой сетью, она скрупулёзно отмечала на карте тропинки, искала заброшенные комнаты и пыталась понять, где в Тедасе лежат части тоннелей. Она оставляла метки за собой — разорванные цепи и оковы, горшки, расписанные изображениями эльфийских воинов в битве, — мелочи, которые её народ заметит и за которыми сможет следовать, но которые легко пропустит чужак, если найдёт как-нибудь вход в Лабиринт Зеркал. Они пригодились ей уже несколько раз, и с каждой удачной попыткой вера в её восстание росла. Их становилось всё больше, и, пусть они пока не делали ничего настолько крупного, как ей хотелось бы, каждый, даже самый маленький их успех был очередной победой для эльфов. 

Этой же ночью коридор был ей незнаком — точно подделка, наспех созданная её сонным воображением из воспоминаний о тропах, что были ей уже хорошо знакомы. Тоннели были похожи на те, что она видела ранее: разломанные урны, каменные гробы, подношения, оставленные для эльфов, давным-давно умерших или забытых в утенере. И всё же время от времени она находила новую фреску, новый зал, полный воспоминаний давно погибшего народа, или даже любопытные огоньки, следовавшие за ней в отдалении и исследовавшие Тень вместе с её снами.

Как и обычно в тоннелях тропа оборвалась зыбким светом элювиана и тусклым отражением того, что лежало за ним, расплывшимся на гладком полу. Иногда выходило подсмотреть сквозь портал, увидеть, что лежало на его другой стороне, но в этом отражались лишь всё те же коридоры. Должно быть, это был один из тех снов, где ты вновь и вновь бродишь одной и той же дорогой. Что утомляло, но было неплохим способом провести время до того, как она проснётся — если, конечно, не встретит демона. Она в последний раз осмотрела коридор, из которого пришла, — а затем прошла сквозь портал.

Но вместо тоннелей обнаружила на той стороне огромную залу, усеянную костями: древними, эльфийскими, вроде тех, что встречались им в первое путешествие через Перекрёсток. Только они не лежали в нежных объятиях, не горбились в пугающих позах — нет, эти скелеты когда-то готовились к бою и пали с оружием в руках. Камень залы был изрезан глубокими бороздами, точно монстр какой зарывался в него когтями, чтобы напасть на убегающую жертву. Почерневшие уже пятна крови, пролитой тысячелетия назад, до сих пор виднелись на стенах и на полу, расплываясь под пыльными останками мёртвых воителей.

Бриала не раз видела смерть: одна только резня в Халамширале, горы тел и вонь въелись в память так остро, что в ней не дёрнулось ничего при взгляде на новые трупы. Что было к лучшему: в прошлый раз мертвецы, встреченные ею в этих коридорах, ожили в ответ на эмоции. Но всё равно что-то было не так с этой залой — помимо останков воинов, умерших в агонии и страхе.

Должно быть, решила она, темнота ей так на нервы действует. Раньше в путешествиях её всегда сопровождал зеленоватый магический свет, рассеивающий темноту коридоров и комнат, который она связывала с Тенью и в целом с элювианами. Вдоль стен этой комнаты она могла различить очертания светильников, что так и остались не зажжёнными, похожими больше на тёмные, кривые скелеты деревьев. Она даже едва могла рассмотреть стены — всякий раз, как она пыталась присмотреться, те словно бы дрожали и менялись вместе с пляшущими на их поверхности тенями.

Это было злое место. Место, где осталась ещё древняя, жуткая сила, и, безоружная, Бриала не собиралась рисковать и двигаться дальше, даже в Тени. Хоть она и не была магессой, но всё же ведала достаточно, чтобы узнать идеальные охотничьи угодья для какого-нибудь демона. Она сжала зубы, подавляя страх, и не спускала глаз с мертвецов. В прошлый раз она была не одна — и они едва выбрались живыми. Она была не настолько безрассудна, чтобы верить, будто сможет избежать опасности во сне, одинокая и уязвимая.

Бриала развернулась обратно к элювиану, надеясь вновь встретить приятный свет тоннелей, из которых она вышла. Но — зеркало помутнело, погасло и растворилось в тенях. Она почти чувствовала, как давят тени, переплетаясь, отрезая ей выход и толкая дальше в комнату. Стало сыро, и холодный туман просочился сквозь трещины в камне, обвился вокруг лодыжек и укрыл комнату белым одеялом.

Она поёжилась, но выбора у неё не было, только проследовать вглубь комнаты и постараться найти что-нибудь, желательно — ещё один элювиан, который она сможет активировать и через который сможет уйти; или, может, где-нибудь в этой зале прятался механизм, открывающий портал с этой стороны. Она не была магессой, не была сновидицей, и проснуться лишь по собственному желанию не могла. Она должна была оставаться спокойной, должна была сосредоточиться, иначе рисковала умереть в Тени. Она спешно подняла руку к груди — успокаивая её, под пальцами едва слышно билось тепло рубина, что был связан с элювианами, и в окружающей темноте его тяжесть на шее была даже приятна.

Убедившись, что она не будет блуждать здесь вечно, Бриала развернулась и прошла вглубь комнаты, глядя по сторонам в поисках чего угодно, что помогло бы ей выбраться. Подойдя ближе к стенам залы, она смогла различить мозаики до странного вытянутых фигур и жутких животных с налитыми кровью глазами. Точно долийские боги. И, возможно, кто-то из древних богов тоже. Занятная вещь для изучения — когда-нибудь в другое время, когда она будет знать, где выход, и когда у неё будет, чем себя защитить, если здесь появится что-то ещё. Она провела по контуру одной из фигур — и по комнате пронёсся вдруг чей-то шёпот, едва слышное бормотание, низкое, грубое, но приглушённое туманом. 

Бриала замерла, всматриваясь пристально в глубину комнаты. Мертвецы всё ещё лежали на своих местах, безобидные остатки магии волнами омывали их тела. Она была в комнате одна: ни живого существа, ни духа — ничего. Могла бы легко списать шёпот на разыгравшуюся от страха фантазию, но всю свою жизнь она провела, прячась в тенях орлейского двора, и прекрасно знала, когда за ней следят.

Бриала, однако, помнила правила Игры, а её мышцы помнили — после долгих тренировок на барда, — как им стоит вести себя, даже если голова её в это время в панике пыталась придумать какой-нибудь план. Как можно спокойнее подошла она к одному из скелетов, опустилась на колени и сотворила над телом знак Создателя, пытаясь уложить его в более мирную позу. Скрещивая то, что осталось от рук, поверх грудной клетки, она незаметно спрятала чужой кинжал в рукаве. Пробормотав молитву для павшего воина, она встала, склонилась над следующим трупом, собираясь повторить то же самое и высматривая оружие или что-нибудь, что могло бы ей помочь. 

_ “Что же за кролик забрёл в мое царство?” _ — пророкотал вкрадчиво низкий голос. В ту же секунду она выпрямилась, выставила нож перед собой — но голос исходил отовсюду, и даже словно бы изнутри неё самой, так что определить, где же находился говорящий, не выходило. Он засмеялся — и Бриале показалось, что краем глаза она заметила какое-то движение в тени. Но, конечно же, когда она развернулась, там не было ничего.

_ “Боюсь, тебе не хватит всей жизни, чтобы помолиться за всех мёртвых, павших в этих коридорах _ ”, — продолжил он. —  _ “Ах, смертные, вы такие хрупкие создания”.  _

— Кто ты? Как ты смог проследовать за мной? Покажись! — выкрикнула она, разворачиваясь то в одну сторону, то в другую, пытаясь найти хоть что-нибудь, за что мог бы зацепиться взгляд.

В ответ получила лишь ещё один смешок — и в этот раз, повернувшись, смогла всё же поймать красную искру, всего за секунду до того, как та исчезла в тени.

_ “Как много вопросов, дален”, _ — продолжил смеяться голос. —  _ “Но я слышал, ты девочка умная. Уверен, ты и сама можешь догадаться”. _

— Демон, — зашипела она, крепче сжимая нож, и попыталась найти подходящее место близ стены, где проще было бы себя защитить.

Позади неё голос засмеялся опять, и она развернулась резко — туман медленно укрывал вновь часть пола, откуда его сдуло чужое дыхание. Поначалу она не могла ничего разглядеть, кроме темноты и теней вдоль стен, но потом догадалась: не там ищет. И подняла взгляд. 

Шесть красных огней уставились на неё сквозь мрак. Испуганная, она не могла отвести взгляда, только смотрела и смотрела в эти ужасные глаза, и вскоре смогла различить очертания белых зубов — что были почти с её руку длиной и точно острее, чем чужой кинжал в её ладони. Она попятилась прочь от хищной улыбки Ужасного Волка.

_ “Ах, не стал бы я этого делать на твоем месте, зверушка”,  _ — сказал он и подошёл ближе, опустив голову и навострив уши. И засмеялся вновь: — “ _ Ты в моём царстве, и у тебя есть кое-что, что мне нужно”. _

Бриала разомкнула губы, но не смогла вымолвить ни слова. В эльфийских богов она не верила, да и в Создателя едва ли, а всё же сложно было придерживаться этой полуверы, когда над ней нависал огромный волк прямиком из легенд. И где бы ещё она могла встретить древнего эльфийского бога, если не в забытых гробницах древнего эльфийского народа? 

Она продолжила пятиться прочь от монстра, пытаясь держаться от него как можно дальше — насколько это позволяла комната. Вокруг не было ни одного места, где можно бы было спрятаться, переждать или даже попробовать себя защитить, но она все равно пятилась и пятилась не в силах отвести глаз. А он всё смеялся, высунув язык, и смех его отражался от стен, накрывал её с головой, точно волны с толикой магии. Она вновь выставила вперёд кинжал — что заставило его только покачать головой едва ли не довольно.

_ “Интересно, куда, ты думаешь, ты можешь убежать”, _ — протянул волк задумчиво, медленно обходя её по кругу. —  _ “Ведь это царство снов. Думаешь, сможешь сбежать куда-то, где я тебя не найду? Или ты спрячешься обратно в свою норку — и приведёшь меня к своим людям? Или мы всё же сможем договориться — и я отпущу тебя? Ночь только началась, Тени же не будет конца, а ваша главная слабость, даже во снах, в вашей смертности. Но — мы всегда можем договориться. Можем ведь?”  _

— Ничего ты от меня не получишь, демон! — Бриала вновь сотворила знак Создателя, гадая, может ли вера в одно божество (пусть и настолько слабая) помочь против силы другого. К её несчастью, она не ощутила никакого вмешательства свыше, и никакой хитроумной идеи в голову не пришло. Она совсем пала духом, когда он, переступив с ноги на ногу, лишь прыснул насмешливо.

Она отступила ещё на шаг.

При этом она все ещё не сводила с монстра глаз и не могла видеть тел на полу. Она зацепилась за до сих пор острый край меча, поскользнулась и упала поверх выщербленных доспехов. Кровь тут же залила её ногу, и она на секунду испугалась: мог ли демон использовать это как-нибудь? Владеют ли демоны магией крови? 

Она выругалась, пытаясь вопреки боли встать на ноги. Фен`харел же лишь наблюдал за ней, сидя на задних лапах, точно наслаждаясь тем, какой дурой она себя выставила. Хвост его бил по каменному полу, разбрасывая в стороны кости, будто кучи сухих листьев. Бриала поднялась наконец и тут же встала в защитную стойку, не особо щадя раненую ногу.

_ "Твоя готовность сражаться меня радует, пусть в этом и нет нужды. Я желаю лишь поговорить…" _

— Нам не о чем с тобой разговаривать, демон, — зашипела она. — Ваш народ только и делает, что лжёт. Зачем бы ещё ты принял форму бога-обманщика?

Он вздохнул: —  _ "Воистину, твоя тщетная храбрость достойна похвалы. Если ты попытаешься сбежать — только всё усложнишь". _

С едва слышным треском магии элювиан позади неё ожил, и Бриала смогла различить свою тень в его бледном свете. Фен'харел поднялся, дёрнув ушами, и все шесть его глаз вцепились в неё: —  _ "Так много правды скрывается в Тени; как думаешь, твой смелости хватит, чтобы взглянуть ей в глаза? Немногие готовы встретиться лицом к лицу со своими самыми темными секретами; что же мы найдём, если заглянем в глубины твоего сердца? Можешь ли ты, не увиливая, в лицо мне сказать, что достойна даров, которые получила? Или мы всё же сохраним то, что осталось от твоей чести, и договоримся?” _

— Мне нечего скрывать, и особенно — от тебя, — отрезала Бриала. — За всё, что у меня есть, мне приходилось сражаться, и я продолжу, если так будет надо, чтобы это сохранить. Ничего ты от меня не получишь.

Он вздохнул, выпрямившись во весь рост и стряхнув приставшую к меху грязь.

_ “Что же, кролик, помни: я давал тебе выбор”, _ — сказал он, проведя языком по зубам, и склонил голову. —  _ “Хочешь испытать удачу? Пожалуйста. Но знай: я буду следовать за тобой, куда бы ты не убежала”. _

— Создатель тебя побери! — выкрикнула она и кинулась к элювиану, прокатившись по полу, чтобы не попасть под щёлкнувшую зубами пасть, вскочила на ноги в ту же секунду, как оказалась по другой стороне зеркала, и бежала —  _ и бежала, и бежала _ — по тёмным коридорам поместья. 

И вдруг замерла: она ведь знала это место. Но как она сюда попала?..

Бриала обернулась — но элювиана больше не было видно, только тени плясали в коридорах поместья, где они росли с Селиной. Откуда-то спереди доносились голоса, и она побежала к ним навстречу, прекрасно зная, что найдёт в той тусклой комнате. Она так хорошо, так чётко помнила ту ночь, столько лет переживая её вновь и вновь. 

И она вошла в комнату, к телам родителей на полу, к Селине, плачущей, плетущей ложь о засланных убийцах специально для юной Бриалы рядом с ней. К Селине с кровью родителей на руках, к Селине, предавшей лучшую подругу и возлюбленную, чтобы удержать её при себе.

В этом сне у Бриалы до сих пор был при себе нож, которым она убила ту женщину, что — как она верила — была в ответе за эти смерти.

_ “Эта женщина забрала у тебя всё, спряла из своей сладкой лжи удобный поводок, чтобы держать тебя всегда при себе, чтобы ты бежала к ней по первому зову”,  _ — прошелестел вновь волчий голос. Она вздрогнула, оглянулась, — но всё ещё не могла его увидеть, пусть его голос и заполнил всю комнату, заглушив ложь, что лилась у Селины из уст. Юная Бриала сжала кинжал крепче.

— Да, она солгала, — согласилась Бриала, не в силах оторвать взгляда от трупов на полу. — Если бы я знала, что она сделала той ночью, я бы тут же убила её.

_ “И всё же когда ты наконец узнала правду — не подняла руки”, _ — продолжил он, невидимый, и голос его скользил вслед за ним из угла в угол. —  _ “Неужели жизни твоих родителей не значили для тебя ничего, раз ты решила не мстить за них, когда наконец раскусила её обман? Ох, или твоё страстное желание возлечь с человеческой женщиной, их убийцей, заставило тебя забыть о долге перед твоим народом? Человеческие жизни всегда будут важнее эльфийских, я прав?” _

— Я порвала с Селиной, — сказала Бриала, пока юная её версия прильнула к принцессе, прежде чем сбежать.

Она закрыла глаза и развернулась обратно к коридору, где её уже ждал мерцающий элювиан.

— Я пользовалась её помощью долгие годы и делала, что могла, чтобы улучшить положение моего народа. Я могла бы убить её в тех тоннелях, но я знаю, как работает этот мир, — достаточно, чтобы понимать, что она меньшее из зол, которые могут сидеть на этом троне. Гаспар эльфам точно не друг, и даже сейчас ради трона он убивает без разбору. Пусть дерутся, — прошипела она, подходя к зеркалу. — Когда они окажутся на коленях, избитые и в крови, эльфы восстанут. И Халамширал вновь будет нашим.

_ “И кто же останется, чтобы сражаться за тебя? Невинные страдают первыми в любую войну”. _

Она оставила его без ответа — только кулаки сжала, и прошла сквозь зеркало. Если бы она могла, она бы собрала эльфов под своим знаменем, отвела бы их куда-нибудь в безопасное место.

Вот только нашлось бы в этом мире место, где эльфам бы ничего не грозило? 

Элювиан привёл её в переулок, где за вонью гниющего мусора легко различались запахи алкоголя и крови. Этот переулок был похож на десятки других, протянувшихся через эльфинажи больших городов, но только этот был ей знаком — до того, как пожар сравнял эту часть халамширальских трущоб с землёй. В последний раз она была здесь с Фелассаном, когда он опять пытался её чему-то научить — не объясняя при этом ничего нового.

_ “Слышала ли ты сказ об Ужасном Волке, дален?” _ — она даже могла расслышать его голос, вспомнила, как он любил использовать притчи, чтобы научить её чему-то — обычно тому, что она и так уже знала. Часто — из своего же горького опыта.

Сейчас же, следуя за его голосом вниз по переулку, она могла разобрать его любимую притчу — единственную, название которой она помнила, и ту самую, что каждый раз выводила её из себя.

_ “Да, хагрен”, _ — услышала она свой же голос. —  _ “Но ты пересказываешь её так часто, что я начинаю сомневаться, помнишь ли ты вообще, что пытаешься ею сказать”. _

Бриала замерла на выходе из переулка и заметила две фигуры: они сидели на деревянной лавке, наслаждаясь вечерней прохладой и подобием свежего воздуха, что приносил с собой ветер. Фелассан выглядел как и всегда — разве что пьянее обычного, но зато в своих вечных одеждах странника, а его валласлин выделял его среди многих пустых лиц городских эльфов. А всё же его здесь узнавали — да и на других долийцев он не был похож, особенно в своём отношении к городскому народу.

Но вот притчи рассказывать и морали читать он часами мог без умолку.

_ “Не моя вина, что ты не можешь услышать, что я пытаюсь до тебя донести”, — _ вздохнул Фелассан, наполняя вновь свою кружку.  _ — “У вас, молодых, совсем не осталось уважения к старшим. Мы вам пытаемся передать мудрость поколений, дать совет — а вы не слушаете”. _

_ “Я тебе эту сказку могу слово в слово повторить, старик”, — _ фыркнула она, отхлебнув из своей кружки. —  _ “Не моя вина, что у тебя память страдает, в твои-то годы”. _

_“Смеешься над возрастом!”_ _—_ Фелассан прижал руку к груди, точно глубоко раненый, пролив при этом эль на себя. _— “Никакого уважения — и это после всего, что я для тебя сделал!”_

_ “Он отдал за тебя жизнь,” — _ прорычал волк, и она дёрнулась, обернулась — его сотканное из теней тело заполняло собой весь переулок. Шесть алых глаз сверкали в тусклых сумерках, сощуренные в ярости. Сердце её дрогнуло — она обернулась к воспоминанию о наставнике, что смеялся и был полон жизни. 

— Когда мы виделись с ним в последний раз, он намекнул, что больше я его не увижу, — сказала Бриала, опираясь на один из фонарных столбов, что торчали вдоль улицы, не сводя глаз с Фелассана, расслабленного, живого. И вздохнула, покачав головой: — Я надеялась, что это просто опять его тяга к драме разыгралась. Он был хорошим.

_“Куда лучше, чем ты заслуживала_ ”, _—_ ответил волк, все ещё рыча. _—_ _“Прискорбной утратой была его смерть”._

Бриала вздрогнула и обернулась, чтобы взглянуть на спрятавшегося в тени монстра.

— Я сделала всё, чтобы помочь ему, — возразила она, скрестив руки на груди. — Он мог бы спрятаться — я предлагала. Я сражалась рядом с ним, когда он того просил. Я проследовала за ним в Лабиринт и активировала элювианы по его указанию.

_ “Но ты хоть раз подумала над тем, что он пытался тебе сказать?” _

— Эти его сказки? Истории о хитроумных уловках Ужасного Волка, с помощью которых тот побеждал своих врагов? — она покосилась на него. — Признаю, я начинаю сомневаться, что верным решением было отмахнуться от многих вещей. Но суть этих сказок я прекрасно запомнила.

_ “И о чём же все они были?” _

— Те, кто ждут, пока другие решат их проблемы, и те, кто позволяют отвлечь себя от их целей, — рано или поздно глубоко об этом пожалеют.

_“Ну же, а разве ты только что не сказала, что собираешься сделать именно это? Дождаться, пока люди сами там себе разберутся, и только потом наконец сделать свой ход?”_ _—_ прорычал он ещё громче, и тени, вырвавшись, заполонили улицу, погасив тусклые лампы у таверны. Фигуры вокруг медленно растворялись в тенях, пока волк подходил ближе и ближе. _— “Я начинаю думать, что ты настолько слепа, что не видишь, где твои слова расходятся с делом. А достойна ли ты слепой веры твоих последователей?”_

— Я не об этом говорила… — возразила она, но волк продолжал наступать, поджав в отвращении губы.

_ “Так говори открыто, значит. Поведай мне свои планы: как ты собираешься атаковать? Как собираешься отобрать свободу своему народу? Действием, не пустыми словами?” _

Она не ответила — и он зарычал вновь, обнажив зубы.

_ “Скажи мне, что твоя жизнь стоит смерти тех, кто пал, ожидая, пока ты наконец сделаешь свой ход. Скажи мне, что они умерли не напрасно. Что он умер не просто так”. _

Фелассан лежал на земле, голова неестественно развёрнута, глаза остекленели. Искорёженное, его тело лежало под лапой Ужасного волка, вытянув одну руку к Бриале, точно моля её о помощи. Рот его был распахнут в крике, и кровь — из глаз, из ушей, из носа — залила его лицо. Смерть его была быстрой — и точно болезненной.

Она поёжилась, пятясь прочь от этой картины.

— Если мы выступим, не подготовившись, умрёт куда больше, чем если мы не сделаем ничего, — прошептала, сглатывая ком, что встал в горле. — Мы не можем себе позволить действовать необдуманно, иначе все наши жертвы будут впустую.

Волк нагнулся, протянул к ней голову, чтобы взглянуть ей в глаза, — и она замерла, не в силах отвести взгляда.

_ “Сколь расчётливый ответ, как и ожидалось от той, кто выросла при дворе лжи”,  _ — сказал он. —  _ “Что, неужели ты пала так низко, что веришь в сказки, которые рассказываешь себе?” _

— Я не вру! — крикнула она, пятясь дальше и дальше, и волк следовал за ней, заметно напрягая мускулы под тёмным мехом.

_ “А, вот и ещё одна ложь”, _ — рыкнул он. —  _ “Мне надоело смотреть, как ты плетёшь эту паутину, чтобы облегчить свою вину. Покончим с этим”. _

Ужасный Волк распахнул пасть, точно собрался проглотить её целиком, — и сколь бы она не дрожала в страхе от ужасов, что он ей уже показал, она не собиралась сдаваться так просто. Как только нос его потянулся к её сердцу, она бросилась вперёд, сжимая забытый уже кинжал в руке — ударила в лоб, перекатилась через его морду, следуя за движением, и проскользнула между его лап, в ту же секунду как челюсти его сомкнулись на месте, где она стояла мгновения назад. И бросилась обратно в переулок, одним жестом пробуждая элювиан, — нырнула в него.

Как раз когда когти застучали по булыжнику позади неё.

Она выпала из зеркала, и, поскользнувшись тут же на льду, покатилась вниз по склону. Ступни обожгло холодом, рана вспыхивала болью с каждым шагом, но, отряхнувшись после спуска, она тут же заметалась зигзагом среди деревьев, пытаясь сделать погоню тяжелее. Она слышала, как скрипел под волчьими лапами снег, но не смела обернуться, зная, что если посмотрит назад хоть на секунду, — может споткнуться и вновь упасть.

Она бежала так, казалось, долгие часы, и лёгкие её уже разрывались от ледяного ночного воздуха, когда нога её зацепилась за спрятавшийся в снегу корень — и она упала, набрав полный рот снега.

Бриала вдохнула судорожно — её сбивчивые вдохи и выдохи были единственным звуком в лесной темноте, — пытаясь успокоить колотящееся сердце. Когда же она наконец смогла, хоть немного, — вдруг осознала, что лес и вправду молчит. Не было больше позади неё волка и его лап по земле. Не было ничего. Только она сама, запыхавшаяся, в снегу.

Осторожно она поднялась на ноги, закашлявшись, и всмотрелась в лес вокруг. Она не так уж часто бывала за городом и никогда не была разведчицей, способной определить, куда её занесло, по звёздам и породам деревьев. Она обернулась, посмотрела на свои следы в снегу. Вернуться — возможно — в пасть волка, притаившегося в засаде? Или же пойти вперёд — и надеяться, что сможет найти место, где защитить себя будет проще (или, куда лучше, поймёт, как ей проснуться и сбежать от этого волка)?

Вдали едва заметно мигнул какой-то свет, и она решила идти к нему — всё равно другого выбора не было. Подойдя ближе, она узнала долийский лагерь вроде того, в котором она была однажды с Фелассаном. Несколько фигур сидело вокруг костра, уставившись на языки пламени точно в гипнозе. Она выбежала к ним, размахивая руками:

— Бегите! Бегите сейчас же! — закричала, но они будто не слышали её, так и остались на месте. Подбежав ещё ближе, она осознала: это были те же эльфы, которых она встретила так много месяцев назад, те же эльфы, которых перебил демон Имшэль.

Их бледные, сотканные Тенью фигуры, подрагивали в свете костра, застывшие воспоминания, что не могли ни увидеть её ни услышать, и сидели, не подозревая об опасности, что уже надвигалась на них.

_ “Ты собиралась предупредить их обо мне? Неужели вообразила себя их Хранительницей?” _ — он сидел на другой стороне лагеря, искры костра отражались в его глазах — и терялись в тёмном меху. За ним не было ничего, кроме тьмы; даже звёзды погасли, сдавшись его теням. —  _ “Ты спокойно позволила им умереть, когда тебе это было выгодно”. _

Он говорил и говорил, а демон на её глазах тем временем напал на лагерь, вырезал всех эльфов — одного за другим. Она упала на колени, беспомощно наблюдая, как уничтожен был целый клан, и как демон заключил свою сделку, и как ушёл в теле Миирис, чтобы принести только больше проблем. И на поляне осталась лишь Бриала и волк, да останки эльфов, что так сильно её презирали.

— Всем нам приходится приносить жертвы, — ответила она горько и вытерла слёзы, что встали в глазах. 

От стыда ли, от усталости ли — но она не могла себе позволить предстать перед этим монстром ещё более слабой. 

— Я сожалею о том, что случилось с ними, но и они не захотели встать спина к спине с городскими эльфами против людей. Если же на нашей стороне будет бог…

_ “Нет”, _ — отрезал он, скривив губы в насмешке. Огонь меж ними вспыхнул ещё ярче с его ответом, поглотил всю поляну, превратив все тела в пепел и золу.

— Но эльфы — твой народ! — крикнула она отчаянно, пока огонь затухал. От клана не осталось ни следа: рассыпались пеплом аравели, обуглились и медленно начали исчезать в темноте кости. — А я пытаюсь уберечь их!

_“Не мой народ”,_ — фыркнул он и провёл языком по зубам. — _“Может, твой? И вот, как ты бережёшь их?”_

— Они... — запнулась она, не в силах спорить. 

Когда она хотела просить долийцев о помощи эльфам Халамширала, Фелассан сразу предупредил: они не придут. Когда она встретилась с кланом и узнала о их намерении пробудить элювианы, сразу поняла: не собираются они делиться этими знаниями с плоскоухими.

Городские эльфы не были их народом. 

— Они эльфы, — сказала Бриала наконец, зарываясь пальцами в землю. Подняла взгляд на волка, что расплывался из-за слёз в уголках глаз, заставила себя встать и смотреть прямо на него. — Пусть они и не желают моего участия — я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы помочь им и любому, кто в том нуждается. Долийцы любят повторять: “Мы — последние из эльфов. Никогда больше мы не покоримся". Городской или долийский — это не важно. Мы не выстоим против людей, если не будем держаться вместе. Наш народ умирает.

_ “Хоть в чём-то мы согласны”, _ — ответил он, и в голосе его она расслышала столь явное сожаление. Он проводил взглядом последние горки пепла, сдутые ветром, а затем отряхнулся, чистя мех от остатков золы и снега. Чихнул — и сел обратно на задние лапы, пристально за ней наблюдая. —  _ “Вот только твоих усилий недостаточно”. _

— Так помоги мне! — взмолилась она, подходя ближе. — С твоей силой…

_ “Нет”. _

— Почему? — спросила она, оперевшись на одну из молодых сосен, чтобы облегчить боль в ноге. — Долийские легенды говорят, что ты поможешь Народу, когда он будет в тебе нуждаться. Почему бы тебе не помочь сейчас?

Он вздохнул:  _ “И какой же помощи ты от меня хочешь? Ещё одну стрелу? Последнюю, что я посылал, ты сломала”. _

— Ещё одну?.. Ты прислал Фелассана, — прошептала она, крепче вцепившись в дерево.

Он всегда был слегка странным, отличался от других долийцев — тех немногих, что ей довелось встретить за эти годы, — но она всегда списывала это на разницу в культурах кланов. О своём народе он рассказывал нечасто, но зато повторял, что работает на кого-то важного.

Она даже не думала, что он мог иметь ввиду бога.

— Ты прислал Фелассана. И ты убил его.

_ “Стрела сломалась”, _ — повторил волк, почти мягко и с долей сожаления. А затем покачал головой — и встал, словно бы пожав плечами (сколько это было возможно в его теле). И прищурился. —  _ “Прискорбная потеря, которой легко можно было избежать, если бы не ты. Из-за тебя я потерял свою стрелу — и, по-хорошему, мне стоит убить тебя. Однако я достаточно благоразумен. Я не собираюсь убивать тебя — не пока у тебя есть кое-что, что нужно мне”. _

— И что же такого есть у меня, что ты так сильно хочешь? — зашипела она, дрожа на холодном ветру. Обернула руки вокруг себя, пытаясь согреться и не съёжиться под чужим пристальным взглядом. — Ничего ты от меня не получишь.

_ “Видимо, не добровольно”, _ — вздохнул он. И опустил голову, прижав уши: —  _ “Но так или иначе я получу его. Это… это неизбежно”. _

Без света костра она едва могла различить слабый, серебристый свет ещё одного элювиана где-то в глубине тёмного леса. Или, возможно, того самого, через который она сюда попала. Если только она сможет добежать до него первой… может, у неё выйдет закрыть портал прежде, чем прыгнет он, и запереть его на этой стороне — пока сама будет искать выход с другой. Он напрягся и зарылся в снег, угадав, видимо, что она собирается сбежать.

Если бы только у неё было при себе хоть что-то! Бодрствуя, она никогда не расставалась с ножом или хотя бы с парой ослепляющих бомб — простые вещи, которые помогали ей оглушить, убить — или хотя бы сбежать, если не было иного выхода. Она бы не ранила Ужасного волка (стоит ли пытаться?), но, возможно, у неё вышло бы отвлечь его и сбежать куда-то, где было бы безопаснее. Если бы она заставила себя проснуться — она могла бы разыскать одного из магов Круга, или, даже лучше, попросить Хранителя какого-нибудь более дружелюбного клана помочь ей. Долийцы точно должны знать, как сбить бога-обманщика со следу.

Она не почувствовала чужого движения, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Магия врезалась ей в спину, толкнула вперёд — она упала на колени, прокатилась, поддавшись удару, — к несчастью, прямо к волку. Она вскочила на ноги как только смогла, отбегая в сторону и стараясь обойти его, чтобы проскользнуть обратно к зеркалу.

И вновь магия обрушилась на неё, и вновь она упала. В этот раз ей не удалось оправиться так же быстро: приземлилась она на раненую ногу, и, когда наконец поднялась, стояла в красном от крови снегу. Фен`харел, наблюдавший за ней, вздохнул. 

_ “Как ты вообще можешь верить, что достойна вести народ, когда всё, что ты делаешь — это убегаешь? Когда одной лишь искры магии хватает, чтобы повалить тебя на землю?” _ — Его магия вновь камнем свалилась ей на плечи, но в этот раз она попыталась опереться — использовать её как поддержку, не упасть вновь. Он фыркнул — развеял всю магию, и она, шатаясь, сделала ещё несколько шагов вперёд.

_ “Почему же ты не сражаешься? Как ты собираешься сохранить народ, если простейшее заклинание может пригвоздить тебя к земле? Это такими стали эльфы? Слабы, как щенки,” _ — выдохнул он раздражённо, медленно приближаясь. Она вцепилась в молодую сосну, что прогнулась под её весом, и попыталась подняться.

Он остановился напротив — и Бриала подняла голову, чтобы взглянуть холодно в его глаза.

_ “А теперь как смотришь на то, чтобы договориться, дален?” _

— У меня встречное предложение, — выдохнула она, отклоняясь, стараясь встать как можно твёрже. Ей нужно высчитать время — точно до секунды, — если она хочет добраться наконец до зеркала.

Он склонился ближе, сузив глаза.

_ “Мне надоели игры, щенок,” _ — зарычал он, его дыхание, запах мокрой шерсти и сосновой хвои, опалило её лицо. Бриала закрыла глаза, заставляя себя расслабиться.

— Мне тоже.

Она отскочила от сосны — та, избавившись от её веса, резко выпрямилась, ударила волка по глазам, заставила его отпрыгнуть, потирая больные глаза передней лапой. Он отвлёкся — и этого момента ей хватило, чтобы сбежать. Она нырнула в зеркало, развернулась, чтобы отрезать ему путь за ней...

Ловушка.

Её загнали в комнату с пьедесталом. Ту самую комнату, где она забрала элювианы для своего народа, комнату, где всё изменилось, и у неё наконец появилась возможность по-настоящему помочь эльфам. Комнату, где раскрылось предательство Селины, и где Бриала решила остаток жизни посвятить служению народу. 

Когда она вошла — ловушка захлопнулась. Бриала попыталась бежать — но магия накрыла её, прижала к земле — он уже стоял над ней, её тело под его огромными лапами. Элювианы загорелись, чувствуя рубин, что едва не обжигал её кожу, две магии схлестнулись и будто бы тонко зазвенели. Она чувствовала: древнее, древнее колдовство, куда сильнее, чем раньше. Чувствовала: где-то в темноте элювианы оплетала, забирала прочь магия Фен`харела, их тропинки и коридоры путались, гасли в её голове.

Она заёрзала, пытаясь найти хоть какую-нибудь лазейку, слабое место, что угодно, чтобы освободиться, — но магия камнем на груди держала её на месте. И даже если бы её не было — один только вес его лап на её руках мешал пошевелиться. И пусть ей не было больно — зачем-то он всё ещё был осторожен, — она продолжала бороться.

_ “Успокойся, дален, и ты не пострадаешь”, _ — сказал он, точно ребёнка бранил за нетерпеливость, и поднял голову, чтобы вдохнуть полный магии воздух. Он посмотрел на элювианы с ленивым любопытством, а затем обернулся, чтобы рассмотреть каждое зеркало в комнате.

— Да будь ты проклят, — шикнула она, извиваясь под лапами, что прижимали её к земле. Он наконец обратил на неё внимание — и склонился ближе, удерживая её на месте.

_ “Дален, человеческий Создатель не сможет тебя защитить, пока ты ходишь эльфийскими дорогами”,  _ — ответил он, спокойный и мудрый. —  _ “Ты в царстве снов — моём царстве. Я владыка и судья этого места, а ты уже доказала, что недостойна”. _

Жаркое дыхание обожгло её распростёртое под ним тело, когда он склонил голову ещё ближе. Она напряглась, осознав вдруг, насколько сейчас беззащитна, — но под весом этих лап не могла сделать ничего, чтобы защитить свой живот от огромных, жутких зубов. Она почувствовала, как натянулась ткань воротника, услышала, как рвётся шёлк, открывая её шею. Он откинул оторванный кусок в сторону — и Бриала сглотнула невольно в страхе, когда зубы коснулись голой кожи.

Что-то вновь натянулось, что-то щёлкнуло — и он отступил.

Она смогла наконец откатиться, и тут же подняла руку к шеё.

— Что ты… — и она наконец различила блеск камня в его зубах, сломанная оправа, в которой этот камень висел у неё на шее, выпала у него изо рта на землю. Она подползла к нему, забыв тут же об опасности. — Нет! Ты не можешь! Это последняя надежда для эльфов!

Он засмеялся, уже почти растворившись в тенях. Только красные, бледнеющие глаза, остались прикованы к ней, исчезнув самыми последними.

_ “Я хочу только лучшего для эльфов. И точно найду им применение полезнее, чем слушать твои команды”, _ — ответил он, голосом уже совсем далеким. —  _ “Ты ведь этого хотела, не так ли? Fen’harel enansal. Благословение Ужасного Волка? Да сопутствует тебе удача в тех обрёченных начинаниях, на которые ты ещё решишься в то малое время, что тебе осталось, кролик. Лучше тебе наконец проснуться и продолжить свой путь”. _

Бриала поднялась резко. Стук сердца грохотом отзывался в ушах, ночная рубашка вся взмокла от пота. Она едва могла различить звуки лагеря снаружи, тихие их разговоры почти не просачивались сквозь грубую ткань палатки. Всё тело с ног до головы болело, точно она часами бежала — точно огромный монстр прижимал её к земле всем своим весом против её воли.

Должно быть, все её руки будут в синяках, если она поднимет рукав рубашки.

Чьи-то торопливые шаги приближались к её палатке. Бриала потянулась за кинжалами прежде, чем распознала, кто бы это мог быть, — но всё же оставила клинки при себе, когда одна из разведчиц вошла к ней, не заявив о себе. На её бледном лице выделялись лишь тёмные круги под глазами.

Заметив, что Бриала не спит, женщина остановилась в дверях и отсалютовала.

— Так жаль, что приходится беспокоить вас, миледи, но вам стоит срочно подойти. Случилось кое-то ужасное, — выдохнула она.

Бриала тут же потянулась за одеждой, накинула простую тунику поверх рубашки, прежде чем подняться.

И зашипела от боли. На ноге — заметила она поражённо — запеклась кровь от той раны, что она получила в Тени.

Она уставилась на порез.

Никогда прежде она не слышала, чтобы раны из Тени вдруг проявлялись в реальном мире — но, с другой стороны, не слышала она и о том, чтобы кого-то преследовал мертвый эльфийский бог (и при этом оставил бы этого кого-то в живых). Рассказывали, конечно, что Фен`Харел может бродить меж двух миров, но нет, это ведь всё было только дурным сном? Предзнаменованием, в худшем случае? Если только…

Рубина на её шее больше не было. Она обыскала всю палатку — и замерла, когда заметила,  _ что  _ вдруг оказалось возле неё, пока она спала.

— Миледи, — начала было разведчица, и Бриала тяжело вздохнула, упав обратно на постель.

— Элювианы больше не работают, — сказала она, и женщина охнула, сжимая юбки в кулаке.

— Да, миледи, — ответила она. — Они погасли не так давно, но когда мы попытались вновь пробудить их, так и остались спящими. Мы заперты здесь. До тех пор, пока они не откроются вновь, или пока не дождёмся подкрепления с лошадьми.

Бриала потерла виски, стараясь прогнать остатки кошмара из памяти и понять, что — и как — произошло. Элювианы точно были чем-то большим, чем местом для снов наяву. Ей стоило быть благодарной уже за то, что она осталась жива после встречи с богом обмана.

Она распласталась в постели, слишком уставшая, даже чтобы просто стоять.

— Мы потеряли их. Полностью, — сказала разведчице. Закрыла медленно глаза, вдохнула глубоко, и продолжила: — Нам придётся вернуться к прежнему плану, пока не выйдет переоценить всю ситуацию.

— А вы разве не можете...

— Нет, — перебила Бриала, поднявшись резко и взглянув разведчице в глаза. — Элювианы были полезны, но мы все всегда знали, что так или иначе придём к этому. Оставим здесь стражу, чтобы наблюдать за зеркалом, а я вернусь в столицу, когда прибудут лошади. Предложим Селине мирные переговоры, и посмотрим, что она нам предложит.

— Но…

— Эльфы не могут прятаться от мира вечно, — сказала Бриала. — Люди до сих пор не перебили друг друга. Самое время принять активное участие в своей же судьбе.

— Нас убьют!

— Не всех сразу, что позволит нам выиграть нужное время, — продолжила она. Она потянулась и подняла сломанную оправу, в которой когда-то рубин висел на её шее, высвободив её из-под лапы статуэтки волка. Погладила осторожно фигурку Фен`Харела и горько усмехнулась разведчице. — Мы заставим людей выслушать нас и наши требования. И мы будем действовать. Ужасный Волк благословил нас. Так давай же покажем, что у нас есть зубы.


End file.
